A Christmas Cinderella Story
by MyAngel.1918
Summary: A sweet story for christmas. A girl that dreams about love, a beautiful guy, nice textmessages and a Christmas party where you meet your love under the mistletoe. BxE. Please read and review!


**So Merry Christmas everybody. This is a tribute to a wonderful and hopefully romantic christmas.**

**This inspiration actully came from a couple I saw on the bus once. I hope that you guys will like my little twist on everything and I'm sorry for some possilbe errors.**

**This is just a oneshot and will be just a oneshot. But if I get ideas and wishes from you guys I can think about making it a two or threeshot ;).**

**Thanks for reading and please review, it would be like the best christmas gift.**

**Song: This is beautiful - Tyrone Wells**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just having a little christmas fun with them.**_

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A Christmas Cinderella Story

I watched as a small white snowflake flow down through the air and then landen on the ground right infront of the tip of my boot. And the snowflake was followed by hundreds and hundreds of more.

My green beanie was draged down as much as it could over my ears and forhead and my mitten covered hands was all around my body trying to heat it upp. So it was freezing but I couldn't denie that it was beautiful. It was in the beginning of December and the trees, ground and house roofs were white. At the morning it had been beautiful with the sun shining through the trees on the white winterland but right now it was just annoying.

I had dubble layers of socks but the cold snow still freezed my toes through my boots. And the snow was also really hard to walk through and I fell down. A lot.

It seemed like the bus I was waiting for was late. I had been waiting for it in about 30 minutes. I was also alone at the bus stop, everyone at school had gotten a drive home or had taken another bus. I frowned and muttered som things under my breath but I almost couldn't hear them because of the wind blowing outside my beanie closed ears.

As I looked up from the ground I saw a little bit of color at the other side of the street, just moving around the corner and then it was out of my sight.

My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks became instantly warmer. It had looked like a weird bronze color and I immediately thought of _him_. Edward Cullen with his weird bronze hair and piercing green eyes. I already felt warmer just at the thought of him.

I turned my head to the left and saw that finally a big, long and yellow thing was moving towards me.

During the time I had been staring right into midair a couple had come to stand beside me. The man was holding his arm around her shoulder and she had buried her face in his chest. I could se a bit of brown hair peek through his white beanie and she had felled up her cap.

As the bus stopped in front of us the couple entered first and I right after. I said hello to the buschaufer and then took a seat two places behind the couple.

The bus wasn't full at all. I saw three other people at the bus. Two girls somewhere behind me and one older man at my right.

I shifted my gaze between the couple and out the window, into the dark. I just couldn't stop myself from watching the couple that seemed to be in my age. They just send out waves of love and seemed so cute together.

The guy still had his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against his shoulder. Her cap had fallen of so I could that she sometimes streetched her neck so she could kiss him on his jaw and cheek. It was just so sweet. Some warmth, especially with someone to share it with, in the middle of the cold winter.

And I envy them. 'Cause I had wanted that for almost two years. I had always felt alone and my biggest wish was just to find someone and share rare, sweet moments with.

They didn't seem to notice my glances at them and for that I was glad. I didn't want to be seemed like some weird girl that didn't have anything better to do than stare at other couples.

Though it was just partly true.

A few stops later the couple went of and I watched walking down the street hand in hand.

That was beautiful.

About one week later, on Friday afternoon right after the school I took my jacket and bag from the looker as I saw a tiny white paper fall out and onto the floor. I lifted it up and turned it around. On the other side a number was writen down. I looked around in the empty corridor too see if someone was watching me to see my reaction or something but nobody was there.

I glanced down at the note on my hands. It seemed like a mobile number.

After a second staring at the note I realized that I was beaing late for my bus. I quickly closed my locker and ran out the school and towards the bus standing by the busstop. And fortunatly I came there in time. But just as I entered the bus I caught a glimpse of bronze walking out through the school door. Once again my heart started to beat faster as I thoight of Edward Cullen.

I sat down on my usual seat and my thoughts started to wander. What if the number came from Edward. But no, it must be tones of other reasons for why he would stay at school this late.

I looked down on the note once again, still in my hands and made a decision that I normally wouldn't do. I texted the number.

**Hi** I wrote.

Just a second later I got an answer.

**Hello Bella**

So he knows who I was and he hadn't put the number in the wrong locker.

**So… Who are you?** I asked.

**A guy at your school being tired of admiring you at distance.**

I felt something turn in my stomach of the thought. But I was still sure that this was a joke.

**Is this a joke?** I texted. This guy was probably lauhing somewhere with his friends.

**No… No it's not. You can trust me.**

And something about this guy told me that I could. It didn't feel awkward texting him.

**So you think that this isn't a distance?** I tried to joke.

**Well it's a beginning**

And it sure was.

Every since that day **'Mysterious Guy'** and I texted each other everyday, everytime

We joked and teased each other and just talked and he was being very sweet and kind. It felt weird too not know who he was or wath he looked like. Everytime I asked him about who he was he talked in riddles and I just gave up. But in my fantasies I always thought of Edward. Always.

At Thursday afternoon I got a new text from **'Mysterious Guy'**.

**Are you going at Alice Christmas party?** He asked.

I had totally forgot about that party. Alice, Edwards sister, had every year a Christmas Party where you either could dress up or not. I had been at the party last year but I mostly stood in a corner and then I went home early.

**No, I don't think so. **I answered.

**Not even if I asked you out?** He instantly texted.

My heart instantly started to beat faster. Yes… yes! I thought.

**Maybe…** I tried to play flirty but it took longer time then it should have to write that small message because of my now sweaty hands. I waited in minutes for his answer.

Then it came. **Bella, will you meet me at Alice Christmas party this Saturday?**

**Yes** I answered him and I felt for jumping up and down with joy.

**Then I'll meet you at the ****living rooms left corner at eight o'clock?**

**Yes **I answered him…

_Yes…_

I don't think I ever been this nervous. My dad had drove me to Alice place and now I was standing outside her door, trying to build up some courage. It was half past seven and I had been standing her in about ten minutes now.

I had a new dress that went just right above my knees. It was dark blue and had smal shoulder straps and small details around the waist **(Picture at profile)**.I had curled my hair at the tops and had put on a light cover of makeup. It didn't look like me in the mirror, it looked like somebody else.

I took a deep breath and then opened the door and went into the living room. Music streamed out of the speakers, lights twinkeled everywhere and bodys where dancing all over.

I instantly felt misplaced but before I could walk out again I was greated by Alice. She wore a strapless, red dress that were tight at the torso but went into flounces at the bottom above her knees. **(Picture at profile)**.

"Hi Bella!" she said and hugged me. "I'm so happy you could come!" she shouted over the music.

"Yeah… Hi Alice." I told her. But she had already continued to the next guest.

Please, help me someone!

I was now standing in the left corner of the living room with a Coca Cola in my hands. I had recently meet eyes with Edward across the room and now I was just staring down in the floor with a crimson blush on my cheeks. I wasn't like Rosalie Hale that was standing across the room flirting with every guy and dancing and goofing around with her friends. She had a light purple, strapless dress on and her long blond hair was in easy waves all around her face. **(Picture of dress at profile)**.

I glanced down at my watch and saw that the clook was ten minutes after eight. I sighed, he hadn't showed up. Of course he hadn't. This was probably a joke and he and his friends were probably watching me by now… Laughing.

I decided to leave before I could make a fool of myself and started too back of to the door. But I stamped on someones foot. Fastly I turned around on reflex to say sorry and accidently knocked my arm on a table right beside me. My coke flew all over his white shirt and black tie.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I shouted towards him.

He just chuckled. I lifted my eyes from his well sculpted chest up to his face. Damn it, it was Edward.

His hair was just in a wonderful mess and his greeen eyes sparkled in the dark room.

"No problem Bella. Sorry I was late." He told me.

"Late?" I asked him "Late for what?"

He looked at me confused. "Weren't we supposed to meet here at eight o'clock?"

Wait, it couldn't be! "Are you Mysterious Guy?" I asked him but suddenly realized that he didn't know my nickname at him.

He chuckled once again. "If you mean the guy that has been texting you the last week then yes."

"But… why?" I asked him confused.

"I wanted to get to know you. But you always turned around when I walked towards you. Or you avoided my glance when I wanted too talk to you."

"You… you wanted to talk to me?" I asked him, more confused then ever,

"More then once…" he mumbled but then he looked down at his shirt and sighed. "I guess I need to go and change. But please, wait here." He told me.

I was speachless so I just nodded and watched him walk up the stairs towards his room.

So **'Myserious Guy'** was Edward. And he wanted to talk to me, get to know me. This was to much.

After just a few minutes Edward came back down, this time with a clean white shirt and another tie.

"Hi again." He said.

At that moment Vanessa Williams 'Save the best for last' started to play. It was a slow and beautiful song.

"You want to dance?" Edward asked with a faint smile on his lips. He stretched out his hands to me.

Even though I wanted I shoke my head. "I can't dance." I told him.

"Don't worry, it's all about the lead." His smile turned into a crooked, confident smile and I couldn't resist him so I gave him my hand and he took us out onto the dance floor.

He gently placed his hand around my waist and I laid my hand swiftly at his shoulder. I swore my heart rate speed up at that moment. I don't know if anybody watched us but at that moment I didn't care. First I didn't have the courage to look on his face but after a while we were staring into each others eyes and smiled towards each other.

When the song was over Edward leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "You want to go get some air?"

I nodded and we still held hands as we went out to the backyard. It was empty there, everybody were now inside dancing to Lady Gagas 'Christmas Tree'. We sat down on a wooden bench, facing the forest.

"What was that about you could'nt dance?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. "I think that went pretty well."

I felt his gaze at me but I just looked down on our still entwined hands, blushing of course. "I guess it's like you said. It's just all about the lead." I tried to joke off. At least I made him chukle.

We stared out in the forest for a couple of more minutes. The silence didn't feel akward or annoying, it was just nice and easy.

"Bella?" Edward started.

I looked up on his face that was looking straight into the forest, it seemed like he was in deep thoughts. "Yes?"

"Were you disapointed when you realized that "Mysterious Guy" was me?" he asked.

What would I answer to that?

"No I wasn't disapointed. I actullay hoped that it would be you, or at least someone like you." I admitted and lowered my gaze. "But not in my wildest dreams if thought that it really could be you. I was just surprised, confused and embaressed of myself being a clutz."

"I think that your clumsiness is charming." He told me. I looked up once again and was greated by his warm smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I hesitated.

"Anything." Edward incouraged me.

"Why me?"

He seemed to be annoyed by my question but still answered it without further questions. "Bella, I don't think you see yourself clearly. You're smart, beautiful, charming and funny. And when you entered my door I felt breathless."

I blushed, a normal reaction being me, at his words. I never thought of my self as 'breathtaking'.

"You want to dance again?" Edward asked as a new song started.

"Sure." I told him. He helped me up and we went to the backdoor inside. But it was now that I realized that it was a mistletoe right over the door.

"Oh oh." I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Mistletoe." I blushed.

"Oh… Just ignore it." He told me.

"But…" I hesitated. "I don't want to ignore it."

"No?"

"No." I said totally confident.

He smiled and then leaned down so his face was in the same hight as mine. I stode up a little on my toes and closed my eyes as I felt his lips against mine. I sighed of happiness and kissed him back. It was amazing.

It was a perfect evening.

It was now two weeks later after Alice party and it was the last day of school. Edward meet me up at my locker as usual and we walked towards the buss stop.

Ever since the party Edward and I had been inseperable. He had asked me out on a date and now we were together.

He was so sweet and romantic, always telling me how beautiful I looked and sometimes giving me flowers as he came to my house. He was the best boyfriend ever and I loved him.

Yes, I love him. And he loved me too.

Our families would spend Christmas together and I wasn't alone anymore. Edwards family had greated me with open arms. Alice and I became friends instantly and Emmet, Edwards big brother, joked and teased with me like I was his little sister. Esme and Carlisle smiled everytime Edward and I were together.

Once again there was a snowstorm outside. Edward had his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against his side with a big smile on my lips.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked and smiled down at me.

"I love you." I just answered.

"I love you too." He told me and my heart skipped a beat just like everytime he said that.

I quickly stood up on my toes and kissed his lips.

He chukled and huged me tighter.

As we sat down on the bus I remembered the couple I had seen for what felt like som many weeks ago. I had thought that that was beautiful, that it was sweet. But now I relized that it was so much more than just that and the feelings were so much stronger.

I laid my head on his shoulder and kept my smile on.

_This_ is beautiful.

* * *

**Thank you so much guys for reading! And please review and tell me what you think.**

**About my other fanfiction "Who's that girl?": It has been delated. I'm sorry for you guys who liked it but I just had no more inspiration for that one to continue. **

**Please understand.**

**/MyAngel.1918**


End file.
